


Dunk Tank

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Author's notes: inspired by a post I saw with Lois dunking Clark? Idk I can't find it now :/.Supergirl volunteers to be in a dunk tank to benefit a charity.





	Dunk Tank

Supergirl waved happily at the crowd and stood with her hands on her hips beside the dunk tank. She climbed up in the seat as the crowd formed a line nearly halfway around the block. 

"Dunk Supergirl: 3 balls $1!"  Lena smiled as she read the words over the booth. This was going to be the most popular booth at the street carnival and was sure to raise a lot of money for the animal shelter. 

Supergirl had agreed enthusiastically, "For the puppies!" She had loudly exclaimed before clamping her hand over her mouth and resuming her normal Supergirl composure. 

"I'll see you Saturday." she said with a firm cordial nod before taking to the air and Lena smiled after her. 

It was supposed to be for ceremony only that Lena had paid her money to kick off the fundraiser. Supergirl smiled broadly at her as she swung her feet above the water. 

Lena grinned then screwed up her face in concentration before flinging the first ball. It made a thump against the soft backing and Kara smiled. 

Lena gripped the third ball and knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. Kara almost giggled but soon remembered her current persona.

Kara tilted her head slightly looking at the sky in an effort to not giggle. That's when in happened. thunk! She squealed involuntarily as her seat gave out and down she went into the water.

Surfacing with a splutter as Lena grinned triumphantly at her. Kara smiled warmly back at her as she pushed her wet hair out of her face, then splashed playfully at Lena.

Lena swallowed a moment. Could that suit cling more tightly to her? As if it weren't tight enough already. This was a terrible idea. She blinked the thoughts away and turned smiling brightly to the crowd as she walked off towards another set of booths. 

She grinned as she bought half the cotton candy, candied apples and caramel corn. Kara will love this. The man blinked at her in surprise but fulfilled her order.

Later that night Lena sat in her office surrounded by the sweets she had gotten for Kara and tapped idly on her desk. 

Kara came bounding into her office hair still wet and smelling of the chlorine. She stopped immediately as she saw all the candy stacked in lena's office eyes growing wide. 

"Is this for me?" she asked while stuffing chocolate in her mouth. Lena chuckled softly. 

"Of course.  A thank you for today." 

"Oh Lenaaaa you didn't have to. It was for the kitties!" Kara squeaked as she stuffed some cotton candy in her mouth.

"Oh well, in that case." Lena started as she stood to grab the candies. Kara's eyes widened and she leaped to her feet standing between Lena and her candy. Lena chuckled again and wiped at some chocolate at the corner of Kara's mouth.

Kara watched with rapt attention as Lena sucked the chocolate off her fingers and stared at Lena's lips. She stepped closer licking her lips.

Lena smirked at her before Kara grabbed her kissing her fiercely. Lena groaned and pressed herself into Kara. Kara broke off the kiss leaning her forehead against Lena's.

"Better than..chocolate." Kara panted.

"Is that so?" Lena asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"Mm Hmm" Kara murmured and Lena laughed. "Lets go home." Lena suggested while running her hand over Kara's abs. Kara shudders "Hmm you're the boss." she mumbles against Lena's lips.


End file.
